The Music in Me
by EmilyMiley
Summary: Shane and Jason met in Christmas . Everything is good until Shane is transferred to the guitarist's school and things might not be the same , specially because of Jason's friends.He's about to find out his inner musician! Shason/Nitchie.Slash.


**_The Music in Me_****Chapter 1 **

* * *

**New Years Eve**

One more page that was all I needed , one more page to finish my favorite book , that's until my mom found me hiding in the closet in the middle of the night . You might say that I'm pretty odd after all I'm a seventeen year old boy who still has to go on holiday with his parents and annoying 6 year old sister , I even have to share a room with her , but that's okay cause we are on vacation once again in Aspen . Every kid would be jealous, I mean Aspen is a perfect place to spent new years eve , but I wasn't happy at all… I didn't have saved money for an entire year to spent it with my family , I wanted to go with Drake , my best friend by the way , on a road trip , but mom and dad didn't let me ; instead I'm confined in this expensive hotel .

"Shane!" great she found me and didn't even let me finish the last page . "Shane Brian Grey , where are you?" she opened the closet door and she's pretty mad I can tell .

"Hey mom"

"Shane , honey , what are you doing?"

"Uhmm reading" I replied showing her my copy of Harry Potter , okay maybe I know the end , I have read it a thousands times , I can't help it I love that book . She offers me a hand to stand up and I take it .

"You know a mother will definitely encourage her son to read , but honesty I want to stop doing this "

"Why?" I asked and she starts to pick some fancy clothes from the closet .

"Because , honey you need more social life , make friends , enjoy your life…there you go" she finishes and I look at the bed . She placed there a nice light blue shirt with a matching jacket as well as some of my skinnies .

"Mom why did you pick those clothes?"

"Because you are going to a party"

"Mom! I'm not going anywhere with you , it's embarrassing enough that I'm here with my parents "

"He's right I'm not going anywhere with him dressed like that!" said a whiny voice and I thought I was going to lose my eyes . My sister Jenna came in to the room wearing some bright pink dress .

"Shut up!"

" Make me shut up"

"STOP!"…Jenna honey , please go get your father and you Shane you're going to that party"

"UGHH I HATE YOU"

"And I love you , now go get yourself handsome"

* * *

"One more son , come on"

"Dad I told you I'm not really good at tennis , why don't you just leave the sports to my brothers…" said a young boy to his father . They were both in sweats and polo shirts and didn't even notice that it was late in the afternoon .

"Jason please do not start…wow who's the pretty lady?" asked Mr. Evans looking at beautiful woman already in some expensive designer dress . Jason just rolled eyes .

"Thank god I found you two!" said Mrs. Evans .

"What are you saying? We've been here almost the entire afternoon mom"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Jason , we didn't fly all this way from home to still play some tennis"

"Here we go again" muttered Mr. Evans and Jason smiled . "Now Ed please just go to our room and take a shower…"

"It's amazing I'm 50 years old and this woman still got me on her toes" Mr. Evans said and disappeared , this led to Mrs. Evans hugged her son .

"Ugh mom , I'm all sweaty"

"I bet you are" she replied and looks at her son that is suddenly sad "What's wrong?"

"Nothing , is just that…"

"Your dad , keeps pushing you…"

"Yeah , kind of " she hugs him again to almost choke him to death .

"Don't worry at the end he will understand…now I want you to take a shower too and put some nice clothes just like me "

"Why would I put some nice clothes on? I'm just going to bed"

"But honey , I thought we talk about this , there's some nice party for kids like you in the 3rd floor"

"Kids like me?"

"Young adults , anyway you promised you will go "

" But…"

"TJ's daughter is going to be there…just give her a chance" she tried again to convince her son , for the third time she wanted Jason to get back with the beautiful -daughter of the devil , and why not the devil herself - Tess .

"Okay ,Okay I'll go…but do I have to kiss her with tongue at midnight?" he asked playing with his mother .

"Jason!" she hits him .

"I'm kidding!" he laughed but in the back of his mind kissing Tess again wouldn't be that bad .

* * *

**_Please , please Review if you liked it!_**


End file.
